You're all I'll ever need
by Natchou
Summary: Shawn watches a couple on the dance floor and is filled with regrets, will an encounter give him and his ex the second chance they both deserve? HBK/HHH with a side of CM Punk. Slash story


**Disclaimer: These** **characters do not belong to me, they belong to Vince MacMahon and the good people of the WWE. I'm just borrowing them for a while. :) And I have no beta tester, so if there are any mistakes, they're all 100% and I apologize for them in advance. :)  
><strong>

**AN**: Hey guys, I'm back giving you another HBK/HHH story, with a little side of CM Punk. Hope you guys like it. :)

Time seemed to pass as slowly as it could, milliseconds by agonizing milliseconds as he watched the scene in front of him. The two of them, entangled into each other as close at they could be, looking at each other like the world around them didn't exist. Just like _he_ used to look at _me_, the man staring at the scene from his seat at the bar thought. He knew he should just look away, ignore the twosome that was dancing a mere 20 feet away from him, try to bury that pang of jealousy at the way the tallest of the two other men leaned down and kissed the smaller one, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at them and regret.

Regret the way he had ended things between them. Told him that with him retired and the other still on the road and the fates of so many people that would be soon bestowed upon his shoulders, he knew that they wouldn't make it. That the pressures from the outside were going to end up breaking the paradise they had created between them anyway, so it was better to end it now before individually they'd be ruined from these forces that were gnawing at them already. The other had tried to fight it, had told him that they could still work it out, that they had fought through so much already, so why back away now? He had simply shook his head with a sad smile, told him he was tired of fighting, that he deserved somebody better, _younger_ than him, turned around and walked away. He had simply gave up on them, even though the love between them existed, and went home like a coward.

He tried to keep himself updated from time to time, to catch up what was happening over there, but he was always careful and avoided as much as possible to subject of _him_, of _them_ and what had happened to end it all, the pain still too raw for him to go through yet.

So, time passed, days without the other turned to weeks, to months and soon 2 years had passed since he had left the other with that look of absolute grief on his face. The pain subsided, little by little, only to become a twang whenever he thought about the whole situation. So one day, during one of his momentarily updates, he had dared to ask about the other. How had he been? What was he doing? That's where the things he didn't want to hear came. _He's been doing great. He's dating somebody else. Do you know a CM Punk? _So, the other had done what he had told him to do: find somebody younger, better than him. _Good_, he thought. But then, why did it feel like a knife had sliced his heart in two if this was good news? Why hadn't _he_ done the same and went looking somewhere else rather than stay home alone in his thoughts and regrets?

He shook his head and downed his mineral water, it was too late for regrets now. He was the one that ended things, so he may as well lie in the lonely bed he had made for himself. He had been back with them for a while now, still retired but still in the middle of everything, and that included parties in nightclubs and bars, just like the one they were all at right now. Where from his point of view, he had seen them dance the night away, not a care in this world and it drove him crazy.

With a sigh and a ten-dollar bill left on the table, Shawn stood up and walked away from the bar, from the party, especially from them. He missed the long look the other two on the dance floor gave in his direction and how the smallest of the two let the other go and went after the retreating man.

_Wait_! Shawn heard someone scream just as he was getting in his rental car, ready to drive away and return to his empty hotel room for yet another lonely night. He knew that voice, his would-be adversary, even though there was no competition since the other had already won the valuable prize. He turned and looked at the tattooed man in front of him:

"What do you want kid?" he asked, closing the door of his car and leaning on it. "It's already midnight, I'm very tired and we've all got stuff to do tomorrow, remember?" reminding the other man of the show they had to do that Monday night.

"Look, I saw you in the bar, I saw the way you were looking at us when we were dancing..." Punk started.

"It's not your business what I do, okay?" Shawn angrily replied "Why don't you get back in there with your lover-boy who's probably very eager to spend the rest of the night with you." he said while kicking the dirt mournfully with the tip of his cowboy boots.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Punk retorted. And so, he told the tale of how the other, _Hunter_, had been after their break-up. How he hadn't been doing great at all, how he didn't talk to anybody for months and was always in a bad mood wherever he went. How one day, after questions and begging and pleading, he had finally opened up to Punk about his problems: about how he should have fought more for what had had with Shawn, how he felt like a failure for giving up so quickly, just like Shawn had felt all this time. He told Shawn how Hunter and him had become good friends since then but since the rumors had started about their closeness and Shawn had come back, they had played the game and pretended to date to make Shawn jealous. "And maybe, just maybe", CM Punk finished, "you two airheads will get in your simple brains that you guys belong together and that everything you had is still there and maybe even much stronger. Am I right or am I not?" Punk said while staring at Shawn in the eye.

Still reeling from all those revelations, Shawn didn't know what to say. He felt like the knife that had tore his heart in two so long ago had somehow put it back together and for the first time in a long time he felt like he could breathe again. With tears in his eyes, he looked at Punk, "but...I..." Punk tossed his head towards the place they just came from, "Get back in there, he's waiting for you." he said with a small smile on his face. And with a restored hope in his heart, Shawn walked, no more like _sprinted_ back into the bar. Punk smiled as he saw him run back to where he came from. He would miss the way Shawn and Hunter, like they were magnetized to each other, would come together in the middle of the dance floor. He would miss how a slow love song would have started just then, and how Hunter extended his hand and asked "_May I have this dance_?" with a shy smile on his face and how Shawn would accept the invitation. He would also miss how the pair would dance the rest of the night away, first in the bar and then in the warmth of a once-again shared hotel-room, entangled into each other as close at they could be, looking at each other like the world around them didn't exist and how the taller one would lean down and kiss the smaller one and pick him up and carry him to bed and they would make love until sunrise. Punk would miss all of that, but he didn't care. There were loves out there that deserved a second chance and as Punk turned around and walked away from the bar smiling he thought "_Yeah, these two deserve a second chance._"

**So, what did you think, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :D**


End file.
